


love you with my hands tied

by AceJames



Series: many a small thing [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Biting till blood), AFAB Regis, Angry Clarus, Biting, Cunnilingus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Trans Regis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: Breathing is incredibly hard, Regis notes, chin tilted up and teeth are savaging the corded muscles in his neck. It's hard because Clarus has crushed him up against a wall and seems to be aiming to get him to apologize for something he didn't understand. He knows so well that a single word would have Clarus pulling back and looking almost livid, but compliant, he doesn't see the need though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during (the slowly being written) chapter 3 of small things.
> 
> Regis was flirting a lot, Clarus hit his limit when he was blatantly flirting with Cor.

Breathing is incredibly hard, Regis notes, chin tilted up and teeth are savaging the corded muscles in his neck. It's hard because Clarus has crushed him up against a wall and seems to be aiming to get him to apologize for something he didn't understand. He knows so well that a single word would have Clarus pulling back and looking almost livid, but compliant, he doesn't see the need though. 

Regis tests the grips on his wrists, mewling at a more brutal clamp of teeth against pale skin and feels wet trickle from it. He will be wearing a higher collar than normal, he thinks as his gaze fixates on the ornate ceiling, but it's _so_ worth it as Clarus releases his hands and drops to his knees before him. 

Shaggy brown is in obscuring Clarus' blue eyed glare and Regis reaches out to push some of it back when a large hand presses against a hip, forcing his back to the wall. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach and he wants viciously for _more_. He wants more of the rough, yet certain pushes and shoves, needs the glares like he needs to breathe and he never even knew he wanted it in the first place. He laughs airily and smiles sharply with teeth bared as he feels the glare burn into him like a brand.

He's never found Clarus lacking, it was always the opposite and then some. And like now, he was still surprised after over two decades later by the smallest things.

(The last time was a little over a year ago and Clarus had asked, voice quiet in his ear while they were in a brief lull in a meeting, if he'd be willing to fuck _him_. His mind had raced with possibilities and he was terribly distracted until he called for it to end for the day.

He found out an hour later what exactly was asked when his pink cheeked Shield offered him a strapless strap-on, a condom and silicon lube. Regis didn't even get the damn thing in Clarus before he came clawing hard enough at the bedding to rip them. He teased his Shield in sweet tones while he clenched down on the dildo in him and faintly wondered where the hell Clarus got one with the girth needed to actually stay put without him needing to do keagles for every minute it stayed in him. 

Regis did fuck him, after the large man had come down from his high and was a lax pile. He had asked him to, slow and steady until the older man crooned his approval and begged for Regis to do it again. Regis didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't getting the same enjoyment from it as him, but really, he did find the pleasure made up for in the way Clarus broke apart.)

"Regis," Clarus warns and the King can't help but laugh more in his amusement. He still doesn't understand what has his Shield so mad and so insistent on keeping his control when they both knew that Clarus loved when Regis pushed him down and made him _cry_. It's not an unwelcome change, not yet at least and he even jerks his hips forward to bump against the kneeling man. "Regis!" 

It's enough to get him to still completely, slumping back against the wall and stare down at him with a lift of his brow. That was an order, he knows what they sound like from the low tones of his partner towards the men under him, but he has never actually felt it against _himself_. He doesn't expect to make heat furl in his stomach or the wide-eyed want he was suddenly experiencing. 

His wrists are released and Clarus takes his anger out on ripping his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants, the belt from its buckle and the loops of his waistline, tearing some of them with how furious he was and only popping the button to his pants before he hooked fingers into his boxers to yank them both down in one smooth glide.

Regis is stuck in slack-jawed awe and doesn't realize he's making a soft whine until a large hand frames a hip and digs nails into the pale skin and he forces himself to stop. 

They're not even anywhere private, he realizes as he finds a little lull in the daze, they're in a less used hallway and anyone could come by to see the king with his pants around his ankles and thighs slick from _just_ being manhandled. He doesn't stop Clarus as he drags his large hands down his thighs and knees to help Regis get them off completely, maneuvering carefully as to not get his feet caught in the dark fabric.

"You're going to get us caught, love," Regis says, voice shaking as rough hands move to hoist him up from behind. He hooks both knees over his shoulders and gasps as Clarus bites a thigh bloody. Loud wet smacks and suction and Regis groans because every little drop of blood is caught by Clarus's tongue, lapped away the moment it beads from the teeth-shaped cuts. 

"Let them," he is given in return and Regis keens as he meets Clarus's gaze. His cheeks are smeared red in places, blood drying on his cheeks where his slick isn't shining in the light and the King thinks he's about to understand where Clarus was coming from whenever he spilt in his pants with naught but a brush of his palm across his groin. 

Regis barely has time to suck in breath before there's a clamp of teeth near the crease of his thigh and he has to throw his head back against the wall with a crack. Faintly, there are blue dots in his vision from how hard he smacked his head against the wall but it is worth it when he peeks down and sees the near possessive pride that his Shield wore. Regis snaps his eyes shut all over again and bangs his head against the wall to have something other than stubble smeared red to focus on.

"Regis," Clarus demands, voice rough and still hot with anger, Regis clenches around nothing and cracks his eyes open to slowly gaze down at his blue eyed partner only to close his eyes all over again. He bites his lip hard and he's pretty sure it's bleeding. "Regis, _look at me_."

"No," he peeps and yowls when he's bitten hard enough he's very sure that Clarus took a chunk of flesh out of him in repremand. He begins to swear and he can feel the smug curve of Clarus's smile through the stinging and lightning spark pleasure that comes from the quick tongue lashes that clean the blood away from the bites and allows a fresh gush flow free. His head aches and distantly he thinks he slammed his head against the wall again, but he can't really think because his whole body feels like a livewire.

He wants to ask what he did to get Clarus to this point and what he can do to have it all the time in the future. Or at least on his demand. Asking was always an option but he doubted there would be the red flush of anger over Clarus and maybe, he likes that more than the man with his jaw soaked in his juices and blood. He hasn't even gotten his mouth on his cunt yet and by the _gods_ he must be soaked to the point of dripping.

More reason to keep his eyes off of Clarus in any case, he was not going to come from so little. He couldn't, he had some pride in it - but Clarus was testing his limits with each bite that got all the closer to his pussy. Then Clarus goes and burrows his tongue between his folds to lick up slowly, missing his hard clit and Regis feels the smile that comes when he howls when he bites sharply at the sensitive bundle of nerves out of no where.

Regis is only aware after the fact, when the room stops spinning and his hips stop jerking forward, that he came. More so, Clarus is still nipping at his clit with no stop in sight, all teeth and on the end of too much and that his voice is climbing to an embarrassing octave he hasn't reached in years. 

His legs are eased off of his Shield's shoulders and he's caught as he wobbles, but when he is brought down to the floor safely he is facing the wall and the bastard is thrusting four fingers into him right off. Regis claws at the walls, blunt nails ripping and he can't help but wonder how madeClarus really was and what Regis do to cause it..

"Clarus," he wails, fingers pressing up, up as his other hand dug fingers into a nastier bite between his legs with blunt nails dragging themselves through the red meat of the cut, urging more blood to pool around the intruder, "Clarus, please." 

He stills against his back for only a second, before he finds a thumb against his clit and the four fingers pressed to the knuckle tilted up and dragging along his g-spot until he sees stars. Clarus tuts against his neck when he begs for a little leniency, the bloody hand shifting and gently placed itself against his forehead and the wall and that's when Regis realized he's headbutted the wall in his throes of pleasure. 

At least one person has walked by them after he has had three other orgasms wrung from him, with their eyes directly in front of them and trying so hard not to look at the mess the King has become for his consort. Regis remembers the persons voice and he knows he has to get her an apology gift for this, but his mind ends up dragged back to the tease of a thumb against his sopping pussy and comes a fifth time. 

His thighs are aching, trembling with exertion and he can't do anything but sob wetly while Clarus bites purpling bruises all along his shoulder. He pants and shudders as fingers are removed and Clarus lets him slump forward and rest his weight against the wall. 

Cloth is rustling and he knows the sound of Clarus's belt coming undone and zipper pulled down, the snap of elastic and he almost wants to say no more as Clarus pulls him back against his and his cock. Thick, so thick, and perfect and his and Regis brokenly moans when his husband has to hold him up just to keep him from slamming himself into the wall and sliding down it. He's plastered back against Clarus's chest and whines pathetically when a large palm is spread over his stomach, pressing into the skin and against the cock just _grinding_ inside of him. He can't catch his breath and can feel the curve of a stubbly smile right next to his ear.

Fuck Clarus.

A middle finger of pressed against his clit, barely swooping back to catch the ample slick around his hole and rubs a few times around the nub of nerves carefully, like he hadn't had his teeth on it in the last god knows how long. Regis whines when it moves away and he wants it back where it was continuing the casual circular rub it had started. Instead, fingers pop at his lips and he doesn't think as he opens his mouth and lets them in. Clarus sharply inhales and Regis just sucks on them like he was supposed too.

"I thought of waiting," Clarus breathes and Regis nearly chokes on the fingers as they thrust deeper into his mouth, touching the back of his throat with such ease, "Until later, surprise you with a knife I bought for you, but I think this is much more fitting and deserving for what you did." 

Regis makes a questioning noise, only to be hushed and has the long, strong digits pressed down firmly against his tongue.

"Flushed, saliva coating your chin, purple and red everywhere I can see. I can feel myself in you, Regis, right where I belong."

Regis yelps and can't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach forming from such a bold statement from his husband, he doesn't even know what it is, but Clarus doesn't even seem to care about what Regis is feeling beyond helplessly over stimulated. He's not sure if he minds as much as he'll pretend to when this was over. 

Thoughts kaleidoscope when Clarus pulls back and presses back in hard, punching his breath out and forcing Regis to feel the hand on his stomach as he skidded forward an inch. 

Clarus doesn't hold back after that, fucking into him and taking the time to pull out just enough to spend a while grinding just so - a mockery of what Regis did on days, hips circling and having the man's cock pressing just where he needed it until Regis thought he earned the right to come deep inside. He doesn't think Clarus will be waiting for permission this time.

His mind draws close around him and he doesn't even know what Clarus is saying to him anymore, just drawn to the sparking pleasure and the feel of the much larger body bracketed in. The cock that slides another impossible centimeter into him and hits a place not quite molded to it. It burns and burns and he is so wanting and needing that when he comes he barely hears Clarus telling him, " _now Regis, come now_ ," and hoe his body just reacts to the order without a care.

Static takes over, but he feels when Clarus uses a knee to knock his legs apart for a better angle and fucks him all the harder. He feels the way his clit throbs when his husband stops, pouring himself deep while the fingers half way down his throat make him half-choke before they're out and Regis is emptier for it. 

He's a doll for Clarus to redress, green eyes misty and body half limp and he thinks there is a short while where he's blacked out, because he wakes up to a warm chest against his cheek and he is decidedly not sticky between his thighs. His throat his hoarse and he doesn't bother even attempting to talk just yet has he tests his limbs to see if they're finally working right again. 

They're somewhat listening to his wants and that's why he ends up grabbing Clarus by the throat the best he can and heaving himself over him to look down and glare. Clarus looks up at him like he's seen a god and when he tilts his head he sees what Clarus does in the vanity's mirror.

His shoulders are black-yellow and he can see teeth shaped cuts in some places. His tits are palmed and nipple hard and there is a lighter bruise just under the left onefrom a few days ago. Hand prints frame his hips and he's sure that by the way his thighs sting that there are sensitive scabs everywhere. 

Clarus's blue eyes are loving and warm and there is no harsh anger that he had seen earlier and Regis finds he actually misses it.

"What did I do to deserve _that_?" He asks, voice ruined and raw and instead of an answer he gets a sly smile and finds himself suddenly under Clarus again.

"Reminding you that my life is yours, as much as yours is _mine_."


End file.
